micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:HolySalanianEmpire
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Holy Salanian Empire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 05:28, July 21, 2010 Can we add your military to our side of the Second War for Victoria Secretary-General-UPUC 00:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) UPUC To talk go to the talk page on the 2nd istorian page Thanks! Thanks for giving me an award! Re. Holy Salanian Empire First, I am not the one you should talk to, you need to talk to my sister, HRH queen Caileigh Alexander, I just made the Wiki for her (she paid me) but I'll pass it on. second, DRCI is not inactive, I just don't usually check the Talk page. but I'll go check it now. Jaxson25 04:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well heres the thing, The AMTO has completely failed. So it would be completely pointless to try and join. Jaxson25 04:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic relations Hey there! Please contact the St.Charlian Department of Foreign Affairs at consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it. They're in charge of our diplomatic relations. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 11:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) List of allies Greetings! Sorry for the delay, an unexpectedly busy week has kept me occupied with more important matters than micronationalism. However, I've returned for a while, so I'm catching up on some things I've missed. :) Your nation actually has been already added to our list of allies (see Diplomacy with the Slinky Empyre) under the name "Salania". Also, I believe I have received your emails, but would you remind re-informing me of their content? Kyng Fyrst 16:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Christian organization Thanks for contacting me. I don't think this organization will work well unless God works miracles in it, since Christian denominations can often be quite exclusive. But if you'd like to try it, feel free, and let me know how I can help, which I may consider. Again, thank you. Kyng Fyrst 16:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Medal The USLSSR has created a campaign medal for the war in the ASSR and as you served on our side we are happily obliged to award it to you. Vitcash 17:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ' ' ASSR medal 2 if you could do that it would be great :) Vitcash 17:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) it's awesome :D how'd you do it? Vitcash 17:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ahh ok, better start practising then haha. Thanks fo doing it. Vitcash 17:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC)' ' Flags! Hey there! To add small flags you just need to create an image, like when you add images to articles, but in this case you don't generate a "thumb". Let's say I'd like to put the St.Charlian flag, so I write this: " " Here's the result: That's all. If you need any other help, or you have other questions, just ask! :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 20:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the ribbon Secretary-General-UPUC 15:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Legion well i'd watch a program about the french one and it seemed like a good idea :p Vitcash 20:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I read up about it a while back and got into the idea but then I saw "escape to the legion" on youtube and I'm a bit less willing Vitcash~''' Alliance? Alliance? I'll love to be your ally! Re: WMA Yes I'll love to join the WMA. Re: WMA Greetings. My e-mail adress is orenduchy(at)rocketmail(dot)com Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 05:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) General WMA Assembly When I go on the general assembly page (when logged in), it says that I am not allowed there, and I cannot get in! Why? --Yes, of course! Why? His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Prince of Annina Kravat, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais,Emperor of the Unnamed Empire,Viceroy of Sumac Department 22:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Deiplomatic Relations James Lunam, our Minister of Foreign Affairs, is in charge of diplomatic relations, however, we've been taking a short break due to summer holidays so everything should be back to normal by September. You can try again nevertheless and contact him at consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 08:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Vanguard Powers The Vangaurd Powers is a military alliance. Most likely, nations can apply for membership. You may contact Nik I for more information if you'd like. Kyng Fyrst 18:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) UPUC I logged out of the forum comunity and it will not let me log back in ICA logo I like it and we'll take it! We needed a logo, and this is very good! Thank you, Brad1201 09:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Independant Micronational will the reporter have to report regularily, or only when interesting news happens? His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No, thank you. We only report when something happens. Despite this, Gishabrun may want to join later. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 22:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, very well. I shall join. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 22:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Aye, shuirly! (Yes, of couse!) His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 23:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I be the assistant editor? His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 01:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:IM To:Jordan Brizendine of Holy Salanian Empire About your message,i think myself can help you to be the reporter of your newspaper. Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman .6:53,August 29th 2010 (UTC+7) OK, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman .7:30,August 29th 2010 (UTC+7) Re.IM About your message, I will be Reporting for Emerald Isle. Jaxson25 03:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) okay. first, the Micronational Olympic commity has added the national sport, scoopball as a sport, so Emerald Isle is considering joining and participating in the games. Also, The former Cliff Island Communist Army (CICA) has changed its name to the Emerald Isle Revoltionary Army (EIRA). Tough we still only consider them a Minor threat.Jaxson25 03:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: IM Thank you for keeping us updated on the alliance's relations and events. I am very sorry that I did not respond before, I was away. I am assigned to manage all foriegn affairs for the nation of Florfinbourg, therefore I will be acting as reporter for the Autonomous Collective. We are very busy right now and cannot offer anyone to take more important positions in the paper. Thank you. The Name you can use is Chairman Michael Sweeney. IM We'd be quite happy to contribute to the paper. Vitcash 22:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) IM 2 currently the only offer we have is from alex whitmarsh to do the sports section. everyone else has allot on their plates at the moment. Vitcash 16:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Have you seen the Anti-UPUC news from Zelandia on the Main Page Rsmall1413 02:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Rsmall1413 03:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ICA helps! You came right in time; I have launched the Forums! And there is the Advice forums to ask stragegies etc.! Also put our logo on your campain stuff. Say we fully support you! Need anything just ask me. http://z7.invisionfree.com/ICA_Forums Brad1201 16:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :S Mistake sorry. Brad1201 16:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :S Mistake sorry. Brad1201 16:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) WMA Dear Sir could you please convey my Government's protest in realation to an email sent to myself by the UPUC on Sep 8, 2010 at 3:36 PM (NZST) to the World Micronational Alliance. Respectfully, HM King Anthony HMZ Government 07:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Thank you for your support Rsmall1413 00:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Battle Prayer Thank you for sharing that; I especially enjoyed reading the opening statement describing Christ's actions. I would probably include a statement asking that God's perfect will be done. :) Again, thanks. Kyng Fyrst 15:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Help? My country is on a crusade against Progle, the natinonal religoin is to be weird, worship a giant rubix cube, WHO LIVES IN A CHICKEN, ON ANOTHER (Non existant) PLANET! -Cheers, Trace Fleeman. Runestatue 01:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help? Yes. First, there laws are weird like "Don't whack your cousin with a purple striped carpet on wensday". Second, any, even small, laws end in terminatoin of citzenship. Thirdly, land claims. There land claims are all fake, imaginary, planets. Need More? I think not. Actually, three exist and are on Earth, two are in space but technically exist, and only one doesn't exist. Proglish 14:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Help? Because a good Christain country would help us. No, i'm the leader. Re: Re: Help? Because a good Christain country would help us. No, i'm the leader. WFO Please do not support the war with your military Rsmall1413 15:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Note: Dear Sir, I am writing this to comunicate my government's dipleasure with your government's recent actions with regards to the MGPRA1 and the terrorist group known as the A1 National Liberation Front. HM Zealandian Government will stand by our ally the MGPR A1 and the Government of Chairman Fish and therefore we from 2030 Hours (NZST) 20/9/2010 will cease to recognise the Holy Salanian Empire untill the Holy Salanian Empire recognises the government lead by Chairman Fish as the legitimate Government of A1 and that the A1NLF is a terror organisation. Respectfully, Signed, HM King Anthony Countersigned, Rt. Hon Ch. Supt. Sir Robert Kennedy MHC OWC (First Minister of Zealandia) Rt. Hon. Bill Kennedy MHC (deputy First Minister, Minister for External Affairs) HMZ Government 03:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Note Dear Sir, I detest having to answer your reply to my government's diplomatic note in which you asked my government if we would "turn on" at the moment we view your nation and the republic of atlantis as seperate nations and when the two merge we again will view that nation as a new seperate nation. As for the accusation that the ''elected government '''of the MGPR A1 is oppressive and full of tyranny, I must say that that is a load of Bovine Feces the A1 National Liberation Front is nothing but a bunch of terrorist who when given the chance where told get lost at the polls by the people of A1 who cant live with that. The clue to them is in there name ie Liberation Front, last time I checked lots of terror organisations had Fronts like the taliban and the IRA and like all terror oraganisations they are not trying to achevie their goals through peaceful democratic means rather they are using terror and crime to make the people yeild to their aims and ideals which is inherently wrong. Respectfully HM King Anthony (1820 NZST)HMZ Government 06:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Exchanges It is an honor to be contacted by you, my friend. This is certainly an uncomfortable scenario, but this is a good opportunity to explain your peaceful position to the Draco Republic. He did mention your nation's faith as a reason for help, so it probably would not hurt to explain to him a wise Christian principle of war and peace: :"Or what king, going to make war against another king, does not sit down first and consider whether he is able with ten thousand to meet him who comes against him with twenty thousand? Or else, while the other is still a great way off, he sends a delegation and asks conditions of peace." –Luke 14:31-32 In addition to showing him that he cannot defeat a nation online, and therefore shouldn't even try, it seems that the best thing to do would probably be to respond to his request, refusing to participate, but in a kind and friendly fashion, unlike many people in this community who never get tired of insulting new inexperienced micronations. However, be sure to include an explanation of why your nation is refusing. Whether he accepts your response or not will determine his future in the micronational world. Kyng Fyrst 17:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You are most welcome. I hope it goes well. Blessings from Christ! Kyng Fyrst 22:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) What? I never declared war on any one but Progle! Just a friendly correction. . . I would like you to know that, although it seems like one, my religion is not a joke. Keeping it (somewhat) brief, my religion believes in a balance, and if there is such a balance, happiness is most likely to come. For example, a world filled completely with optimists wouldn't be a good idea. In theory, it could work, but in practice, it probably wouldn't, as people would be less willing to admit certain situations were possible to fix (without anybody different to make them realize otherwise, most people would be unhappy, even if they told themselves they were). A world filled with people with a bleak outlook would be a bad idea, too, for obvious reasons. The best is a balance, which we more or less have now, but the best balance would be within each person instead of humanity as a whole, which we are far from (sorry if this sounds too cheesy). One of the biggest offsets is the balance between weird and normal. Whether they realize it or not, people want there to be a norm. Nearly everybody has ostracized or at least thought different of someone because they weren't "normal". People want a general outline of what to do, regardless of where it comes from, and the one we use seems to come from nowhere, made up by humanity as a whole to fill in an imagined void (I would like to point there ARE some guidelines we should all follow, like people shouldn't murder). That being said, if people would just do what they enjoy without worrying about whether it fits a norm of society, people would be much happier. For example, wouldn't it be much better to be able to decide which days you're allowed to not go to work on, instead of always going to work on a Saturday or Sunday? If you had to the ability to decide each week which of the days of said week you weren't working on, wouldn't you utilize that? Of course, chances are you would not be allowed. It's hard to say whether we believe in a literal God. Harold the Rubik's Cube represents frustration, with a possibility of great success. This is essentially what life is: life can be very frustrating, but if you do things correctly, it can make you very happy (much like a Rubik's Cube). Anybody can go online and, with a few weeks work, solve a Rubik's Cube by copying off the instructions from one of the thousands of tutorials on the web. Doing so is fairly easy, so long as your willing to work a little. However, it's pretty challenging to memorize the entire tutorial so you can do with without having to look it up. That is to say, it's easy to temporarily get success by copying others without knowing exactly what you did, but to be successful all your life takes a ton of work. Sorry for the long message. Proglish 00:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Formal Relations You needn't apologize, as you haven't done anything wrong (if anything, you've done something right by realizing the Draco Republic's war against me wasn't justified). That being said, I think setting up Formal Relations would be a great thing for our country. Are you looking for a mutual recognition, or more of an alliance or friendship? Proglish 12:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sirs! Well You're Majesty, I contacted them and now only time will tell.--SirJason 03:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Conversation on morality Well, I'm sorry to see how this conversation has put you in an uncomfortable position. It seems that you have annoyed a MicroWiki administrator, possibly unintentionally at first. Although you certainly have made a point by responding to his negative comment from that one user blog post, it seems to have been taken the wrong way. You may want to try to better understand Cajak's opinion, while apologizing for any offense taken by him, even if unintentional. Your responses to his statements seem to be correct, and not insulting against anyone, so well done on that. However, with every response, there is likely to be another response on his part, which may turn ugly if it continues for too long. Try to end it quickly if there's no sign of it getting better. I pray Christ will be seen in your example, my friend. :) I hope this helps. Kyng Fyrst 15:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Now that we're talking about it, I'd like to specify that although things are rather "cold" in these moments, I'm ready to settle things down. I might not agree with a few things you've proposed, but it's better to be clear on things and have a friendly environment than hate each other. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Debate request User_blog:A-One/Throwing_down_the_gauntlet § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Order of the Holy Salanian Empire Emperor Brizedine I: My friend, it is an honor to receive this Order as an award from your wonderful nation. It is very comforting and encouraging to know that my contributions are appreciated in the international community, so I thank you sincerely for this act of friendship. Long live your Empire! Kyng Fyrst 18:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Debate We are all wondering over at the OAM when you are going to begin the debate? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) A message to all supporters of the Atlantis Civil War You seem to be fond of ignoring me, so I may as well re-post it here, just in case you feel like responding sometime later on. And suprisingly enough, this isn't about Kozuc/Zurdonia/UPUC! Instead it's about everyone's favourite conflict the Atlantis Civil War. You are a strong believer in giving people the benefit of the doubt (well, how else does one explain believing in Zurdonia/UPUC?), but I ask here a few simple questions. Copied over a comment made by me from King Anthony of Zealandia's blog: : ''So you honestly think that a teenager out there who goes by the name of De Felice has comitted crimes against humanity, armed robbery and sexual crimes? And you honestly think that he has been comitted to life imprisonment and forced labour by a ''micronational court? And you think that if there was indeed an armed teenage rapist out there, that the macronational world has just turned a blind eye? And that three people have been severely injured or dead as a result of this civil war? And that up to a hundred and twenty-seven people are just running around shooting plastic pellets at people in the street or on 'battle fields' and none of the neighbours give a damn? You honestly believe all that?'' I eagerly await your reply. Aldrich Lucas talk 23:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: IM I guess I could be your reporter in Istoria M.J.K. 21:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) User page I'd be glad to help you with your user page. How can I help? :) Kyng Fyrst 16:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Salanian Activity Your Majesty, It has come to my attention that on the talk page of the Atlantis Commonwealth, Your Majesty mentions Salania not being independent next year. I would like to know what exactly are your plans for Salania, and where it shall go (for Gishabrunians would not like to lose such a productive ally as yourselves!). I await your honest reply. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 00:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Majesty, It has come to my attention that the Free City of West Lavrada has recently declared independence from Salania. I would like to know what will happen to West Lavrada once Salania joins Atlantis. I await your honest reply. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 21:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Micronational Olympics Greetings to the Holy Salanian Empire. We have information that you signed up for the 2010 Micronational Olympics in Secundomia. We are now looking for atheletes. Please send out a notice for atheletes in your nation (deadline for entry: 11/20/2010). Atheletes can take part in any one of these four disciplines (You may enter an unlimited amount of athletes): Reversi, Chess, Checkers, and Backgammon. Please email me back when an athlete has signed up. Thank you! Parker I, President of Secundomia and Facilitator of the Micronational Olympics (2010, Secundomia) Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Awards Let me give you an example. On this image, How do you make those little dark strips running across the ribbon? I want to make those for Ultamiya. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 02:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Time of Game Hi. You are entered in the 2010 Micronational Olympic games in the Checkers discipline. Your game will take place at any time between November 8 and November 18. We need to assign a time for this game, so that you and Spencer I will be able to access it at the same time. What time do you want to play this game? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Thank you for volunteering to help out at MicroWiki. I would like to appoint you as an administrator here. If this is acceptable to you, please let me know. Also if you have any questions feel free. Thanks again. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 01:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :You're now an administrator. I'm quite sure you'll do well. Thank you for accepting! :D Kyng Fyrst (talk) 02:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Rules Hello again. I'm hoping that we can work on the charter you proposed recently soon, but due to all the controversy around here, I'm curious what you think should be done about the users causing trouble lately. I wouldn't want to block any without good reason, but I also want the anger to leave this wiki quickly. Any thoughts? Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC)